


Uncle...

by Torimaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Lullabies, Other, Tenderness, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torimaru/pseuds/Torimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les bébés, ça pleure, ça crie, ça touche à tout... Ca perçoit aussi des choses que les plus grands ne sont pas capables de voir. Ce soir, le bébé de Naruto et d'Hinata aura une visite plutôt innatendue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle...

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot écrit rapidement, sur un coup de tête. J'aurai voulu qu'ils allègent un peu la gravité de la fin de ce manga en mettant une scène de ce genre.

Le village caché des feuilles dormait, sous le regard bienveillant des six visages des Maîtres Hokage taillés dans la falaise.  
Dans une maison quelque part dans le village, seul un être n'était pas dans le pays des rêves : Boruto Uzumaki.  
Agé d'à peine un mois, le bébé passait ses journées à dormir, et ses nuits à s'agiter, agitant par la même occasion le sommeil de ses parents exténués.

Un bébé, ça parle le langage universel, celui que les êtres humains ne comprennent plus depuis longtemps. 

Alors pour se faire comprendre, quand il avait faim, soif, mal au ventre, ou envie de câlins, il savait quoi faire : Pleurer. La plupart du temps, ça attirait ces deux êtres gentils comme tout, qui s'occupent de lui depuis qu'il a vu la lumière pour la première fois... Il arrivait cependant qu'ils soient longs à venir. Alors il arrêtait et réessayait plus tard. Mais cette fois, il voulait que quelqu'un vienne. Il avait froid. Il pleura. Hinata, sa mère, encore un peu faible depuis l'accouchement, émergea un peu.

A côté d'elle, Naruto ronflait doucement. Elle hésita à le réveiller, mais lui aussi était fatigué, à cause d'une mission dont il revenait. Alors elle renonça. Lui ne pourrait pas rester à la maison le lendemain... Il lui faudra même repartir très tôt.

-J'arrive...

Mais bébé ou non, Morphée ne voulait visiblement pas la laisser partir... elle lutait contre le sommeil. Si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger du lit parental. A ce moment là, un étrange oiseau fantômatique entra sans bruit par la fenêtre ouverte. Il se posa sur le parquet, avant de prendre la forme d'un spectre.

Un homme en tenue Jônin de la précédente génération, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux blancs.

Il marcha vers le lit d'Hinata et de Naruto. Il passa sa main au dessus du front d'Hinata, qui tomba instantanément dans un sommeil profond. Puis, il se dirigea vers le lit de l'enfant, qui s'arrêta de pleurer, les yeux agrandis de stupeur. Beaucoup d'êtres venaient lui rendre visite, et certains d'entre eux étaient très étranges, comme ce machin vert avec des énormes choses noires au dessus de ses yeux. Mais celui là alors... Celui là était vraiment spécial. Il était transparent, et il dégageait une lueur... Il brillait d'une lumière lunaire.

Et l'être parla. 

« Et si tu laissais donc un peu se reposer tes parents, petit monstre ? »

Il prit doucement Boruto dans ses bras, et le berça. Curieux, le nourrisson tendit sa petite main et essaya de toucher le visage de l'homme, comme il le faisait avec tous les gens qui le portaient, et là c'était quand même incroyable... Sa main le traversait ! Pourtant, lui, il arrivait à le toucher... L'homme eut un sourire un peu triste.

« Hé oui, petit bonhomme... Je ne suis plus de votre monde depuis plusieurs années, maintenant. »

Le nourrisson ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grands, alors que des mots mélodieux s'échappaient des lèvres de l'être.

« Doushite, doushite, naite umarete  
Itsuka nakarete, hoshi ni natteku'n daro  
Bokura wa doushite, doushite, ossowatenai no ni  
Namida no nagashi katta wa, shitteru'n daro... »

L'homme et la femme qui étaient avec lui faisaient ça aussi... Ils appellent ça «chanter ». Boruto aimait qu'on chante. C'était beau. Il connaissait cette « chanson ». L'homme aux cheveux d'or la « chantait » souvent.  
Et l'être avait une voix aussi belle que celles de ses parents.  
Il se sentait bien... Il n'avait plus froid, car son petit cœur s'était réchauffé. Doucement, il ferma les yeux...

L'homme fantômatique se releva, alors que sa chanson prenait fin, et reposa délicatement le bébé dans son berçeau. Il l'avisa un instant. Puis, il se tourna vers le lit parental.

« Hinata... Ma chère cousine. Tu es devenue une femme incroyable. Les mots me manquent pour te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi. Pardonne moi de ne jamais avoir eu le courage de te dire cela de mon vivant. J'étais trop fier et arrogant... »

Il marqua une pause.

« Et toi... Naruto. Tu ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner. Tu as une grande responsabilité, maintenant. En tant que futur Maître Hokage, mais aussi en tant que père. Tâche de toujours garder la force de guider les autres hors des ténèbres, comme tu l'a fait pour moi autrefois, mon ami. »

Il sourit affectueusement. Il avait profité de cette nuit, celle du 31 Octobre, où le monde des vivants croise celui des morts pour venir voir l'enfant, et si tout allait bien pour les gens qu'il aimait. Et c'était le cas... Konoha était paisible. Tout le monde l'avait bien mérité, après cette guerre... Non, décidément, son sacrifice n'était pas vain. Ca le chagrinait que sa mort ait engendré autant de souffrance chez ses proches, de ne plus pouvoir passer du temps avec eux, mais tout allait bien pour eux... C'était le principal. Il était heureux comme ça.

« De là haut, je continuerais à vous protéger. Soyez sans crainte. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Boruto, se pencha et déposa tendrement un baiser sur son petit front. 

« Fais de beaux rêves, petit bonhomme... Ton oncle Neji veille sur toi. »

Un paisible sourire apparut sur le visage du nourrisson, qui dormait profondément.


End file.
